Why Don't You Like Me?
by TheTalontedOne
Summary: Cyborg and the other tired of people saying that they don't like him, so they want to know why.
1. Cyborg's POV

_Why don't you like me,  
what did I ever do to you?  
Could it be the fact,  
that my human eye is blue?  
_

_When people ask you,  
you always say "I don't know why."  
I think the reason is,  
because I'm a black guy.  
_

_If that's not the reason,  
then this one must be.  
Is the fact that Raven,  
chose to be with me.  
_

_You get mad when people say that,  
because you know it's true.  
You say "no" to that reason,  
but you face is lying on you.  
_

_If it wasn't for me,  
there would be no tower.  
Every time my team needed me,  
I was there to bring the power.  
_

_So what if I have a temper,  
I don't care if I lose it.  
If that's your reason for hating me,  
then you're just a hypocrite.  
_

_To all of you who like me,  
you have my deepest respect.  
I would like to shake your hand,  
because you guys don't have any defect._


	2. Robin's POV

_Robin's P.O.V.  
_

_How can you not like him,  
he's my best friend.  
I know that he'll fight with us,  
until the very end.  
_

_He saved my life once,  
and I'll save his too.  
If you don't like him,  
it sucks to be you.  
_

_I have no special powers,  
he's the same as me.  
You say that I'm a better fighter,  
on that one I'm going to disagree.  
_

_Who cares if he's black,  
who cares if I'm white.  
We fight side by side,  
every day and night.  
_

_If I died right now,  
I know that he would take care of the others.  
He's more than just a friend,  
to me he's a brother.  
_

_If you face us,  
you'll meet certain doom.  
We'll beat you with our favorite move,  
it's called the Sonic Boom.  
_

_If you don't like him,  
then you don't like me.  
He's a part of this team,  
just as should be._


	3. Starfire's POV

_Starfire's P.O.V.  
_

_Why do you not like him,  
Cyborg is a great guy  
He's a very caring person,  
for us he would die.  
_

_Remember when we fought Mumbo,  
he chose us over him.  
That's why he's here,  
for us he'd sink than swim.  
_

_Remember when he faced Atlas,  
he fought him all alone.  
How can you say that a robot,  
has a heart of stone.  
_

_He's not a robot,  
he's human on the inside.  
With him fighting with us,  
it changes the fighting tide.  
_

_Don't listen to them Cyborg,  
their hearts stand still.  
I love you Cyborg,  
and I always will._


	4. Beast Boy's POV

_Beast Boy's P.O.V.  
_

_How can you hate Cyborg,  
he's the coolest guy I know.  
We both love video games,  
with him around it's always a wild show.  
_

_When it's time for battle,  
with him there we can't be beat.  
The only time we disagree,  
is on what foods to eat.  
_

_So what if he's a black guy,  
look at me I'm a green boy.  
I'm glad that we're different,  
it's our pride and joy.  
_

_Starfire is orange,  
Raven is gray.  
We're a multi-colored team,  
we wouldn't want it any other way.  
_

_He's like a big brother to me,  
and the rest of the team.  
Well except for Raven,  
and I think you know what I mean.  
_

_Listen to me man,  
who cares if they don't like you Cy.  
You're my best friend,  
and I'll be there even after I die._


	5. Raven's POV

_Raven's P.O.V.  
_

_You don't like Cyborg,  
is what I say true?  
Haven't you noticed,  
that our fav color is blue?  
_

_We have more in common than that,  
we're always defending each other.  
Did you also notice,  
that both our father's killed our mothers?  
_

_He lives with so much pain,  
yet he acts like nothing's wrong.  
That's why I love him,  
because he's that damn strong.  
_

_I helped him build the T-Car,  
because I wanted to show how I felt.  
I know he'll always be there,  
because he made my heart melt.  
_

_You all say that I've been through the worst,  
but you have no idea what he's been through.  
Maybe you should read his story,  
then you might like him too.  
_

_I'd do anything for him,  
he'd do the same for me too.  
I don't care if you don't like it,  
I don't belong to you.  
_

_You've heard all of our thoughts,  
and if that doesn't change you mind.  
Then we're going to leave,  
because you don't deserve our time._


End file.
